Language de bébé
by GinaWeasleyPotter
Summary: Bébé Harry a rendezvous chez Bébé Ron pour une aprèsmidi de jeux, accompagné de sa mère et des deux meilleurs amis de son père. Rémus Lupin apprend alors que les bébés ont leur propre language et que le dicton L'amour n'a pas d'âge est bel et bien vrai


_Disclamer:_ les personnages sont la création de J.K Rowling.

L'histoire elle-même appartient à wolfcub2211 et son "Baby Talk" peut être trouvé sur le site size1 width100 noshade _LANGUAGE DE BEBE_

Lily Potter donnait le petit déjeuner à son fils tandis qu'elle se préparait à passer l'après-midi chez les Weasley pour que les enfants puissent jouer ensemble. Elle soupira puis releva la tête quand son mari, James Potter entra dans la cuisine. Il l'embrassa et la prévint que Sirius et Rémus arriveraient d'un instant à l'autre. Puis, il partit travailler, se passant la main dans les cheveux les rendant encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Lily ria doucement ; depuis quand la coiffure de James était-elle devenue un de ses meilleurs traits ?

Le feu de la cheminée tourna vert émeraude et Rémus Lupin en sortit maladroitement, suivi de Sirius Black. Ils secouèrent la tête pour se débarrasser des cendres et s'approchèrent pour saluer Lily et Bébé Harry, lequel babillait joyeusement.

" - Lunard! Pa'mol. " s'écria-t-il tandis qu'il agitait les bras, excité. Rémus le prit dans ses bras, le faisant soupirer de contentement, et le serra un peu plus fort. Sirius ria et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit. Lily sourit, prit le sac à langer de son fils et indiqua aux garçons, petits et grands, qu'il était temps d'y aller.

" - Nous allons chez les Weasley pour une après-midi de jeux. C'est parti." dit-elle. Rémus et Sirius échangèrent un sourire puis prirent une poignée de poudre de cheminette et partirent pour le Terrier.

Molly Weasley s'aventura doucement dans son salon, le service à thé dans les mains faisant attention à son ventre, très rond de son septième enfant. Elle posa le plateau de thé et regarda ses garçons autour d'elle. Bill, Charlie et Percy s'amusaient à entasser des livres en pile de plus en plus haute. Les jumeaux se tenaient à côté de bébé Ronald, l'observant alors qu'il regardait dans le vide. Ils sursautèrent quand Ron se tourna d'un coup vers la cheminée, pointa du doigt le feu et cria un mot pas très compréhensible. Quelques secondes plus tard, la famille Potter, dans laquelle Rémus et Sirius s'étaient inclus eux-même, émergea des flammes.

Rémus amena Harry vers Ron, le posa doucement sur le sol et s'assit sur le fauteuil près d'eux. Il se mit à écouter d'une oreille distraite Molly et Lily s'échanger les amabilités d'usage, s'asseoir pour boire le thé et discuter entre elles. Sirius les rejoignit, imitant une femme au foyer. Rémus se figea en entandant Harry par terre chuchoter " Pa'mol " à Ron et se retourna pour les regarder. Harry parlait en ce qu'on pourrait décrire un language de bébé tandis auquel Ron écoutait attentivement et quand Harry finit de parler, Ron éclata de rire et répondit rapidement dans le même language. Rémus n'avait jamais remarqué que les bébés pouvaient communiquer entre eux dans leur propre language. Il sourit puis fronça les sourcils quand Harry croisa les bras, énervé, alors que Ron faisait la même chose. Puis Harry se redressa, et montrant Molly, ou plutôt son ventre et cria.

" - Fille!!!! rendant Molly et Lily silencieuses.

- Tu sais, il a raison, j'ai appris récemment que j'attendais une fille !!!! " dit Molly, acquiesçant à Lily. Tous les adultes observèrent alors que Ron et Harry se échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent vers la pile de livres. Ils la regardèrent attentivement et Ron indiqua quelque chose. Harry attrappa un bouquin particulier, qui se révéla un album-photo, parmi les livres qui n'étaient pas encore entassés et le souleva, le montrant ainsi aux autres.

" - Pho-to! s'exclama-t-il. Molly sourit et se leva, prit un bébé sur chaque hanche et partit se rasseoir sur le canapé, où elle les installa. Ils commencèrent à feuilleter l'album.

- C'est ma cousine, Ginevra Prewett ! expliqua Molly en montrant une certaine photo. Harry tapa la page de son petit poing.

- Gin!!! s'écria-t-il et, doucement, tapota le ventre de Molly. Gin! Mol! Wees-sy! annonça-t-il. Le bébé donna un grand coup faisant sursauter Molly. Harry répéta le nom et le bébé donna un autre coup.

- ça va j'ai compris, tu sais. Tu aimes ce nom, hein ? " adressa-t-elle à son ventre. Merci Harry, je crois que nous avons un nom pour notre petite fille! " Harry lui sourit, puis se pencha sur son ventre et commença à murmurer dans son language de bébé. Molly lui rendit sourit et l'observa discuter avec son ventre puis flasha un sourire à Lily, Rémus et Sirius qui souriaient encore plus. Quelques moments plus tard, Harry s'assit et leva ses bras vers un Rémus baillant.

" - Lunard ? Fati..." dit-il et bailla à son tour. Rémus le prit des bras de Molly et retourna sur son fauteuil. Se relaxant dans son siège, il bailla encore, et regarda Harry s'endormir à travers ses yeux mi-clos. Il fut le seul à entendre Harry murmurait une dernière fois:

" Gin... Mol... We-sy... Pot-ter. "

Harry, âgé de dix-sept ans, se réveilla soudainement et se sourit à lui-même. Il repensa à son rêve et le chassa de son esprit, le jugeant comme une chose idiote et romantique. Il se leva, se changea et descendit dans la cuisine du Terrier, marquant une pause avant d'entrer.

" - Molly, tu te souviens comment Ginny a eu son nom ? Rémus Lupin demanda.

- Bien sûr, Harry lui avait trouvé son nom alors qu'elle était encore dans mon ventre, répondit Molly. Lui et Ron savaient tous les deux ce qui se passait, c'était bizarre."

Harry se figea puis repartit d'où il était venu. Il ne s'en serait pas rappeler à moins qu'il n'y est une raison spécifique. Il savait que le destin essayait de le poussait dans une certaine direction. Il monta les escaliers et croisa Hermione qui sortait de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, la salua d'un léger sourire, puis prit une grande bouffée d'air et tapa à la porte. Hermione sourit, une étincelle dans les yeux approuvant ce qu'Harry était sur le point de faire.

Ginny dit d'entrer et Harry s'introduisit dans la chambre.

" - Harry, heu... qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? demanda-t-elle, mal-à-l'aise. Depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, ils s'étaient évités le plus possible.

- Est-ce que tu sais comment tu as eu ton nom ? demanda-t-il. Ginny s'immobilisa, et le regarda, faisant non de la tête.

- C'est moi qui te l'ai donné alors que ta mère était encore enceinte de toi, quand je suis venu pour un après-midi de jeux avec tes frères, dit-il. J'en ai rêvé la nuit dernière et je pensais que justement, ce n'était qu'un rêve, une merveilleuse illusion. Mais, quand je suis descendu ce matin, j'ai entendu ta mère et Rémus en parler. C'est moi qui es trouvé ton nom, tu en as trois, mais je t'en ai donné un quatrième.

- C'était quoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Gin... Mol...Weasley... Potter, dit-il lentement tandis qu'elle le regardait. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que j'avais fait une erreur en rompant avec toi. On est fait pour être ensemble Gin, je le savais étant enfant et je le sais encore aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu pourrais être en danger, mais mon pouvoir c'est ma capacité d'aimer, et tu es celle que j'aime.

- ça veut dire qu'on est de nouveau ensemble ? demanda Ginny dans un sourire. Harry acquiesça.

- Bien " dit-il. Puis ils s'échangèrent un baiser aussi passionné que le premier mais cette fois-ci, ils savaient qu'ils seraient ensemble pour toujours. C'est le destin qui l'avait decidé ainsi.


End file.
